


Summertime

by superLemonPie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12mesesdefanficMF, Alternate Universe - Beach, Day At The Beach, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Established Romelle/Hunk (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith knows, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Other, Pining Lance (Voltron), Songfic, Summer Vacation, mentions of relationships - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superLemonPie/pseuds/superLemonPie
Summary: "Oh, no puedo sacarte de mi mente,pero creo que está bien,porque, mirando hacia atrás, me enamoro de ti cada noche".O, el oneshot en el que Lance le confiesa su amor a Keith durante un viaje a la playa.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> "Songfic" con la canción Summertime, de The Mowgli's  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCnaNgMobOU

El calendario había dejado caer otra página y ahora junio estaba escrito con letras grandes y negras, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar afuera de las ventanas, buscando un buen desayuno para darles a sus polluelos; el sol quemaba el pavimento, las nubes parecían haber abandonado las plegarias de las personas y se habían esfumado del cielo, dejando sólo ese manto celeste que era casi imposible mirar.

El aroma del verano se filtraba por la ventana abierta, como si fuese la estela de olor de una tarta recién hecha, el calor de los rayos del impaciente sol calentaban más allá de la cortina que pretendía retenerlos, y Lance miraba su celular con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando que su amigo le respondiera los mensajes de medio día.

 **Hunky boi:** qué dijo Allura? **01:07 am**

 **Lancey lance:** confirmada, siquesi **11:34 am**

 **Lancey lance:** le hablaste a pidge? **11:35 am**

 **Hunky boi:** logré convencerla B) **11:35 am**

 **Lancey lance:** eres el mejor hunk **11:35 am**

 **Lancey lance:** ahora falta shiro **11:35 am**

 **Hunky boi:** sólo shiro??? **11:36 am**

 **Hunky boi:** Qué hay de keith??? **11:36 am**

 **Lancey lance:** le pedí a shiro que lo invitara por mi;; **11:36 am**

 **Lance lance:** RESPONDIÓ **11:40 am**

 **Hunky boi:** :0 qué dijo??????? **11:40 am**

 **Lancey lance:** dijo que si va uwuwu **11:40 am**

 **Lancey lance:** y que lleva a Keith;; AAAAAAAAAAA **11:41 am**

 **Lancey lance:** shiro dice que kosmo tiene que ir también (?) **11:41 am**

 **Lancey lance:** hunkkkk qué voy a hacer???;;;;; **11:41 am**

 **Hunky boi:** lance, sólo actúa normal **11:42 am**

 **Hunky boi:** todo va a salir bien **11:42 am**

 **Hunky boi:** sólo actúa normal **11:42 am**

 **Lancey lance:** gracias hunk. pero dijiste lo mismo dos veces ;; **11:44 am**

El día recién comenzaba, pero junio ya llevaba dos semanas quemándole los pies a Lance, y él no soportaría más tener que ponerse crocs para poder salir a recoger el periódico. La primera semana comenzó a planear un viaje a la playa junto a Hunk, porque ¿qué era un verano sin arena ni mar?, los viajes de Lace ya eran casi una tradición para el grupo, pero no habían esperado sino hasta que fuera el último momento para preguntarle al resto del equipo si deseaban unirse en _el viaje del año_. Vale, quizás Lance estaba exagerando un poco, pero era el primer viaje de verano que harían ese año, y estaba realmente emocionado; sudaba emoción.

Convencerlos había sido un cincuenta-cincuenta. Allura no leyó el mensaje completo para decir que sí, Shiro prefirió consultarlo con la almohada, pero Adam poco que lo obligó a que se tomara unas vacaciones; los desafíos fueron Keith y Pidge. Hunk tuvo que sobornar a la chica para que se uniera, comprándole tres botellas de protector solar y spray anti-mosquitos, también tuvo que aliarse con Matt para que le prestara aquel cargador portátil a su hermana. Shiro se encargó de arrastrar a Keith en el viaje, no le contó a nadie sobre su _técnica secreta para sacar a esa alimaña asocial de su casa_ , pero lo logró, y eso era lo más importante.

Así que ahí estaban, el sol ardiente en lo alto del cielo, la temperatura sin poderse poner más terrible, con una minivan llena de maletas, bolsos, comida, tiendas, sacos de dormir y de esos flotadores inflables. Lance observó, orgulloso, la pila de cosas que había armado en la parte trasera. Ese iba a ser un buen viaje, asintió para sí mismo y cerró la puerta con un golpe suave.

Se subió en el asiento del conductor, Hunk abrochando su cinturón a su lado; miró por espejo retrovisor, contando las cabezas para asegurarse de que no faltara nadie: _grumpy, princess, daddy, grumpy emo, kosmo_ , contó para sí mismo y giró las llaves, el motor rugiendo despacio.

Sólo tardarían cuatro horas en llegar a la playa, pero apenas el auto comenzó a andar, todos acomodaron sus cabezas y cerraron los ojos. Lance frunció el ceño, bajándole el volumen a la música para que sus compañeros pudieran descansar tranquilos y tuvieran energías necesarias para levantar el campamento cuando llegaran. ¿A dónde había ido a conseguir amigos tan poco entusiastas?, escuchar los ronquidos de Hunk le mataron todas las ganas que tenía de subir la música hasta que sus oídos se reventaran y de cantar las canciones a todo pulmón, mientras comían snacks y hacían juegos de preguntas.

Lance hizo un puchero para sí mismo, pensando en cómo podría haber sido si sus amigos estuvieran despiertos y motivados a reventarse. En ése momento, una canción comenzó a sonar en los parlantes del auto, sonidos de aplausos motivados y una melodía suave pero alegre, la letra comenzó a ser cantada por un hombre, y Lance siguió el ritmo de las palabras, murmurándolas al tiempo que ajustaba el retrovisor. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos despiertos de Keith, que lo miraban fijamente.

–I kinda think that you might know the way I'm feeling –Lance movió sus labios al son de las palabras que se cantaban, pero sin pronunciarlas en voz alta, y ahí notó que Keith desviaba su mirada de sus ojos, murmurando, al igual que Lance, el siguiente verso.

_Oh, I can't get you off of my mind, but I think that it's alright._

Las mejillas de Lance se encendieron de un color rojo, y de pronto hacía mucho calor. Volvió la vista al camino y bajó su ventana, el viento desordenándole el cabello y bajándole los colores del rostro.

 

Todos despertaron cuando se acabó el camino pavimentado, haciéndoseles imposible dormir con el movimiento de la huella de tierra que seguían. Llegaron a una parte donde el bosque era de palmeras y la tierra se volvía arena y hierba seca; Lance aparcó la minivan al final del bosque, donde se acababa la hierba y comenzaba la arena blanca, giró la llave y el motor se apagó.

–Bien, gente –dijo, desabrochando su cinturón y mirando por el espejo hacia los asientos de atrás–, ya llegamos, ahora hay que armar el campamento antes de que se haga de noche.

Keith abrió la puerta con dificultad, Kosmo poniéndose frente a él, ansioso de que lo liberaran; cuando la puerta se deslizó el perro salió corriendo a revolcarse y el resto bajó, estirándose, apenas pisaban la arena. Shiro sonrió emocionado, observando el azul del agua brillando con los rayos del sol.

–Okay, equipo –dijo, ajustando su visera, las ganas de entrar al mar sonando en su voz–, levantemos esas tiendas.

Había dos tiendas, una grande para los chicos y una pequeña para las chicas. Shiro ayudó a Allura, y en menos de diez minutos ya tenían la carpa armada por fuera y por dentro, los dos sacos en su lugar y Pidge acomodándose dentro como si fuese su habitación, el celular en mano y los audífonos alrededor del cuello, con su mano libre se esparcía bloqueador solar en el brazo.

Shiro salió de la carpa de las chicas, la sonrisa amplia en el rostro, listo para sacarse los zapatos y la polera para poder ir a nadar un poco, pero Lance y Keith estaban discutiendo sobre quién tenía la razón en cómo se montaba correctamente la carpa, y Hunk estaba evadiendo su responsabilidad mientras le hacía mimos a Kosmo. Shiro suspiró, rodando los ojos, pero sin dejar que la escena lo desmotivara.

–Olvídenlo –Shiro tomó el lugar de Lance–, Keith, ayúdame y mueve esas varillas hacia allá –indicó, Lance se quedó junto a Shiro, mirando a Keith con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

En cinco movimientos la carpa se puso en pie y Lance sonrió satisfecho.

– ¿Ves, Keith? –Dijo, haciendo una mueca–, yo tenía razón.

–Lo que tú digas, Lance –Keith rodó los ojos y pasó a su lado, dejando una palmadita en el hombro de Lance y caminando hacia los bolsos para poner los sacos dentro de la carpa.

Lance quedó rígido después de la palmadita que recibió, y su corazón se aceleró, bombeándole la sangre al rostro, miró a Keith irse y luego miró a Hunk, que lo observaba fijamente, con una sonrisa grande en el rostro y una ceja alzada. Lance caminó hacia Hunk, acuclillándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en la panza a Kosmo.

–Hunk –dijo con su voz débil y tres tonos más alta–, ¿viste eso?

–Lance… –Hunk suspiró, dejando salir una risa–, sólo te tocó el hombro –levantó su mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Lance–. Así.

–Sí, pero no es lo mismo –Lance frunció su ceño, haciendo un puchero y quitando la mano de Hunk–. Tú eres Hunk, _él es Keith_. No puedo actuar normal cuando está cerca –se quejó, haciendo un pequeño berrinche

–Uy, sí, eres irreconocible, Lance, ten cuidado –Hunk volvió a reír, levantándose y ayudando a Keith con los bolsos.

Lance movió su mano sobre el pelaje del perro, su mente divagando. El toque de Keith se había sentido completamente distinto al de Hunk, incluso, si se concentraba, aún podía sentir la calidez que había dejado esa mano sobre su hombro. Sonrió, no sabía si era su imaginación o era verdad, de seguro era sólo su imaginación, pero sentía que esas palmaditas iban con más que un solo _"Lo que tú digas, Lance"_

 

Después de armar el campamento, el día se les había pasado volando, y ahora lo único que quedaba del fuego eran unas brasas débiles que se iban consumiendo tal y como se cerraban los ojos de quienes estaban alrededor de él. Todos estaban con su traje de baño aún puesto y el cabello mojado, a excepción de Pidge, que llevaba una camiseta musculosa y unos shorts sencillos, ella no participaba de las actividades en el agua, ella cuidaba el campamento.

Lance podía sentir sus párpados cerrarse sin que él los dejara, y veía como, frente a él, Keith cabeceaba semi dormido. Había sido una tarde muy ajetreada, y ya no tenían energía ni siquiera para levantarse de sus asientos e ir a acostarse a las carpas. Estaban cansados de tanto jugar, correr, nadar y reír, habían contado historias mientras comían algo caliente y habían cantado con voces desafinadas, acompañados del Ipod de Pidge.

Habían tenido suficiente por el día, y si querían continuar mañana, debían descansar.

–Bueno –dijo Hunk, rompiendo el silencio, todos agradeciéndole mentalmente por dar el primer paso que nadie se atrevía a dar–, no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muerto, así que, si me permiten, me voy a ir a dormir.

"Sí, yo también" fueron diciendo cada uno de los presentes a medida que se levantaban y se quitaban la pereza de encima.

Entonces Lance entró a la carpa enfrentándose al orden de los sacos de dormir: Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk. Observó durante un par de segundos y volvió a nombrar el orden: Shiro, _Keith, Lance,_ Hunk. ¿Era una broma verdad?, eso de seguro había sido alguna clase de conspiración de Hunk contra él.

– ¿¿Hunk?? –Lance le tocó el hombro con el dedo índice, Hunk se dio vuelta a mirarlo–, ¿es esto obra tuya? –Dijo, apuntando hacia el orden de los sacos.

–No, amigo –Hunk negó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado–. Él solito se puso ahí.

–Hunk, te estoy hablando en serio –Lance medio gruñó, cerrando sus ojos.

–Oh, créeme –dijo con ambas cejas alzadas–, yo igual.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse a su saco y darle la espalda a Lance, su respiración calmándose de inmediato, como si ya se hubiese quedado dormido. Y Lance quedó congelado, intentando unir los cabos, tratando de procesar lo que Hunk le había dicho, forzándose a asimilar que Keith había puesto, _él mismo_ , su saco junto al de Lance. Sin relajar el ceño, se metió en su saco y se quedó sentado, esperando cualquier cosa.

Escuchó las voces de Keith y Shiro hablando afuera, mientras Keith ataba a Kosmo a un árbol cerca de la carpa. Cuando entraron, la mirada de Lance se intercambió entre Keith y el saco de dormir, como si le costara creer que Keith _de verdad_ se acostaría ahí, pero el chico lo hizo, se acomodó y cerró sus ojos, todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, como si fuese lo más natural y cotidiano de la vida.

–Hey –dijo de la nada, sobresaltando a Lance–, ¿vas a dormir así, sentado? Apaga la linterna y duérmete

Lance negó y luego asintió, como si Keith fuese a ver cómo lo hacía. Apagó la linterna que estaba tirada a los pies de su saco y se acostó boca arriba con las manos a los costados, como si fuese un cadáver en su ataúd.

Pasaron un par de minutos y los ronquidos de Hunk se comenzaron a escuchar junto a las suaves respiraciones de Shiro y, por más que Lance lo intentara, no podía dormir; sus ojos estaban abiertos y se negaban a cerrarse, ¿qué había pasado con el sueño que lo tenía casi botado hace un momento? Observaba a la oscuridad cuando sintió a Keith acomodándose a su lado, volteándose hacia él. Lance giró su cabeza y observó el rostro pacífico que tenía Keith al dormir, apenas podía verlo en toda esa oscuridad y el cabello negro que lo cubría un poco, pero sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a observarlo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el sueño volvía a él, y no volvió a abrirlos hasta que una mano sujetó la suya. Miró a Keith, pero él seguía dormido. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que el sonido del latido despertara a todos en la carpa, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos, obligándose a dormir, y sujetando la blanca mano que lo sostenía, entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado para no despertar al otro.

 

El sol comenzó a molestar desde temprano, filtrándose por la fibra de la tienda y brillando sobre los ojos de los dormidos. Lance agachó su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, para ocultarse de los rayos del sol; no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando algo le molestó en la nariz, y cuando vio a Keith acurrucado contra su pecho, su cabeza acomodada bajo su mentón, a Lance se le cortó el estornudo que estuvo a punto de soltar.

Abrió bien los ojos para estar seguro de que no era un sueño. Era real. La respiración de Keith contra su pecho, y el olor a sal de mar en su cabello, y esas pestañas largas, y esos labios que parecieran estar haciendo un puchero. Todo eso era real. Keith Kogane durmiendo contra Lance McClain era real, y Lance estaba a dos palpitaciones de su corazón de desmayarse.

De pronto algo lo golpeó como una bofetada, ¿por qué no escuchaba los ronquidos de Hunk ni la respiración de Shiro? Intentó moverse sin despertar a Keith y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en la carpa. Su presión arterial bajó en un segundo, pero los colores se le subieron al rostro. Si el resto no estaba ahí, ¿quería decir que los habían visto en esa posición? Si era como pensaba, entonces esperaba morir antes de salir de la carpa; Dios se lo podía llevar si quería, a él ya no le importaba.

Keith se removió entre sus brazos, dándose la vuelta, buscando un lugar más fresco. Lance suspiró, libre para moverse y huir de la carpa.

Cuando salió, fue recibido con cuatro miradas juguetonas; ya todos se habían enterado, ¿verdad? Cerró los ojos, sus hombros cayendo mientras suspiraba pesado, sabiendo de inmediato lo que se venía.

– ¿Cómo durmió nuestro Romeo? –Pidge dijo divertida, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

–Por favor no hablen –Lance se quejó, caminando desganado hacia ellos y sentándose frente al fuego que cocinaba el desayuno–, todo eso fue un accidente.

–Los accidentes no existen –dijo Hunk, haciendo que su voz sonara como la tortuga de Kung Fu Panda.

Lance rodó sus ojos, escondiendo una risa.

–Estoy seguro de que todo esto son ustedes conspirando en contra mía.

–Pero tú nos invitaste, Lance –Shiro rió a su costado.

– ¡Ups! –Pidge alzó las cejas hacia Lance y apunto, con su mentón, hacia la carpa–, ahí viene tu Julieta.

Keith salía de la carpa, el cabello hecho un desastre y la ropa mal arreglada, bostezaba con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba hacia el grupo. El corazón de Lance dio un salto en su pecho, casi queriendo salir por su boca, y comenzó a palpitar desesperado hacia todas partes; Lance le rogaba que se calmara, pero era imposible, ni su mente ni su corazón podían con toda la belleza de Keith, así que solamente volvió la vista al frente y trató de ignorar lo bien que se veía Keith con su cabello tan desordenado por el agua del mar.

– ¿Por qué nadie me despertó? –Dijo, viendo la hora en su celular y sentándose al otro lado de Shiro.

–Pensamos que preferirías continuar durmiendo –dijo Pidge, alzando los hombros y mirando a Lance de reojo.

–Sí –agregó Hunk, sirviendo los platos–, te veías muy cómodo, me habría dado pena despertarte.

Desayunaron y no esperaron para volver al mar, esa agua calma los llamaba a gritos y ellos no planeaban contenerse. Mientras Lance descansaba en el flotador de dona, mirando cómo Keith chapoteaba en la orilla junto a Kosmo, Hunk se acercó nadando y se apoyó en un costado del flotador, mirando a Lance hacia arriba.

–Tu plan es decirle en este viaje, ¿no? –Pregunto, apoyando su mentón en sus brazos cruzados, dejando que el resto de su cuerpo flotara bajo el agua–, porque si no le dices, estarías desperdiciando todo tu verano.

–No lo sé, Hunk… –Lance miró al cielo, tan azul como el mar–, ¿qué tal si me rechaza?

–Nah, no creo que eso ocurra, ¿viste cómo estaban acurrucados esta mañana? Es imposible que eso haya sido coincidencia, Lance.

Entonces Lance recordó la noche anterior, cuando Keith le tomó la mano. Quizás no eran coincidencias, pero aun así tenía miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal, no quería que se arruinara el viaje, y no quería tener su corazón roto una vez más en su vida, menos en verano.

–Yo te digo que lo hagas –Hunk aseguró–, estoy noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que saldrá bien.

Lance rió. Aún estaba ese uno por ciento, pero asintió, dándole la razón a su amigo, para no parecer un pesimista; Hunk siempre tenía la razón, pero Lance todavía tenía que juntar coraje y planear cómo lo diría, no podía ser tan sencillo, ¿verdad? Necesitaba por lo menos un par de horas más para pensar.

 

Entonces, una vez más, entre juegos, risas, chapoteos y pistolas de agua, el sol comenzó a bajar, pintando el cielo y el mar de anaranjado y amarillo, resaltando las sombras en el suelo, haciendo que la temperatura disminuyera un poco, dejando al grupo descansar del mar.

Keith seguía en la playa, Kosmo tenía demasiada energía aún como para acompañar al resto en el campamento; Lance observaba de lejos cómo Keith recogía una rama del suelo y la lanzaba hacia el mar, el perro corriendo tras ella sin importar cuán lejos cayera y trayéndosela de vuelta a los pies.

–Sé que no te es fácil –dijo Pidge, sentándose al lado de Lance–, pero ya me estoy cansando de verte suspirar por Keith. Si vas a invitarlo a salir, hazlo ahora si no quieres que te golpee.

–Vaya –Lance dijo sarcástico–, qué alentador Pidge, gracias.

–Lo que dice Pidge es verdad –Allura le revolvió el cabello a Lance–, llevas demasiado tiempo mirándolo, sólo ve y dile lo que sientes.

– ¿Soy tan obvio? –Lance preguntó, una media sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

–Eres tan obvio que te podría decir la fecha y hora exacta en la que te diste cuenta que te gustaba Keith –Allura rió.

–Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes –Pidge cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano–. Fue en el viaje de verano del año pasado, ¿no?

– ¡Ese mismo! –Allura exclamó animada, acuclillándose en la arena–, en ése mismo viaje Shiro y Adam comenzaron a salir. Vamos, Lance, tus viajes de verano siempre unen gente: Hunk y Romelle, Lotor y yo, Shiro y Adam, no dejes que se rompa la tradición y ve a hablar con Keith.

Lance bajó la mirada, era cierto, quizás había estado esperando el viaje inconscientemente para continuar la tradición que se había formado. Sin duda sus viajes de verano eran lo mejor, la playa era lo mejor. Sonrió para sí mismo, tomando aire y juntando valentía en su pecho. Iba a hacerlo, y todo saldría bien, y comenzaría a salir con Keith.

–Voy a hacerlo –dijo decidido, poniéndose en pie–. Y el próximo año será tu turno Pidge –apuntó a Pidge con su dedo índice.

–Sí, sí –Pidge rodó los ojos–, lo que tú digas. Ahora, ve y consigue a ese chico –dijo, dándole una palmada a Lance en el trasero para que se moviera.

 

Lance avanzó, sus pasos mostraban seguridad, pero sus manos temblaban y era imposible que su corazón se calmara en su pecho, retumbando con fuerza, haciendo eco en sus oídos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se acercaba a Keith y se le acababa el tiempo para pensar. Sus pies marcaban pasos en la arena, hundiéndose, y Lance rogaba para que la arena se lo tragara en ese mismo instante, que no lo dejara llegar, porque sabía que no sería capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

¿De qué había servido el discurso motivacional de Pidge y Allura si toda la confianza que había reunido se esfumaría en esos setenta metros que caminaría?

Se detuvo justo atrás de Keith, que ahora estaba sentado en la arena, sólo los separaban unos veinte pasos. Estaban a veinte pasos el uno del otro, a veinte pasos y miles de granos de arena de distancia. No era mucho, ¿verdad?

Lance inhaló y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, comenzando a caminar de nuevo para sentarse al lado de Keith, abrazando sus rodillas al instante y sin pensarlo; fue soltando el aire de a poco, pensando en cómo comenzar una conversación. Eso nunca había sido un problema para él antes, ¿por qué ahora sí?

– ¿Lance? –Keith lo miró, alzando una ceja–, no esperaba que fueras tú –dijo, lanzando, una vez más, la rama hacia el mar.

–Sí… bueno, ¿esperabas a alguien más? –Lance preguntó, sus ojos evitando todo lo que estuviera cerca de Keith.

–No realmente –Keith alzó sus hombros.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ambos miraban cómo Kosmo chapoteaba en el agua, olvidando la rama y cazando la espuma de las olas. Las piernas de Lance temblaban del nerviosismo, pero de todos modos las estiró sobre la arena, apoyándose en sus manos para estar en una posición un poco más cómoda; se lamió los labios y abrió la boca para iniciar la conversación de nuevo, sin saber realmente qué decir, pero Keith lo interrumpió, ganándole una vez más.

–Entonces, a qué viniste –dijo, girando su cabeza para verlo directamente.

Lance tragó con fuerza.

– ¿Para… uh… hacerte compañía? –Intentó decir, rascando su cabello con una mano.

–Uy, sí –Keith soltó una risa, haciendo que el corazón de Lance se retorciera en su pecho–, se ve muy creíble. ¿Seguro que no es porque querías decirme algo? –Preguntó, esta vez evitando los ojos azules que lo miraban con sorpresa.

Entonces algo dentro de Lance dejó de funcionar, su cerebro, en cortocircuito, intentando procesar la pregunta. ¿Acaso Keith ya sabía? No. No, era imposible, ¿verdad? No había sido tan obvio todo este tiempo, ¿o sí? Lance comenzó a sentir sus palmas sudorosas.

–Quizás… pero… –Lance miró a Keith con sospecha–, ¿acaso sabes lo que te quiero decir?

–Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no –Keith ignoró la mirada de Lance, girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado y manteniendo sus hombros alzados–. No lo sé, tú dime.

Entonces los detalles se juntaron en la cabeza de Lance, todos los puntos uniéndose por sí solos y haciendo sentido. En serio, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego todo este tiempo?, venir al viaje, la canción en el auto, las posiciones de los sacos de dormir, tomarse de la mano durante la noche, ¡amanecer acurrucados! Lance se dio la palmada mental más grande de toda su vida, y ahora se sentía como un estúpido. Hunk (¿o la tortuga de Kung Fu Panda?) tenía razón, los accidentes no existían, y esto no era una conspiración del resto contra Lance, era una conspiración de Keith. Ese maldito mocoso, había sido más listo que él. Lance lo maldijo en su mente, pero el hecho de que Keith ya supiera no quería decir que él tendría que dejar pasar la oportunidad de decir lo que sentía.

–En verdad –Lance comenzó a decir, su voz sonando un poco temblorosa–, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, pero creo que está bien porque, mirando hacia atrás, me enamoro de ti cada noche –dijo, intentando evitar mirar a Keith–. ¿Sabes?, me siento bien cuando todo va bien, sólo bien. Sigo enamorándome de ti en verano…

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se atrevió a girar su mirada y enfrentar los ojos de Keith, que lo miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios y una risa en la garganta.

–Wow –dijo Keith, cubriéndose la boca mientras reía–. ¿Es en serio?

– ¿Qué? –Lance le golpeó el hombro, la risa contagiándosele y un rubor subiendo por su nuca.

–Lance –Keith lo detuvo, sujetando su muñeca, intentando calmar su risa–, te acabas de declarar cantando una canción del dos mil diecisiete.

– ¡Qué importa de qué año sea, sigue siendo una buena canción!

Keith soltó una última risa y se acercó a Lance, usando su hombro como almohada.

– _The mess you make me, don't recognize who I've been lately_ –Keith cantó.

– _You've got me flying, staight through that roof_ –Lance continuó la letra–, ¿eso significa que es un sí? –Preguntó para estar seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– ¿Crees que te diría que no? –Keith lo miró, una media sonrisa tensando sus labios. Y para dejar a Lance cien por ciento seguro, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó hasta que el sol se escondiera tras el mar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber a través de sus comentarios y/o kudos.
> 
> Okay, entonces estoy participando en este desafío del grupo Motín Fanficker, en el que debo escribir un Oneshort cada mes del año, con diferentes temáticas que ellos propondrán. Espero poder continuarlo y acabarlo, así como hice con el Fictober el 2018.
> 
> Y... pues es mi primera vez escribiendo un "songfic", así que siento que lo hice bastante mal para entrar en esa etiqueta. Básicamente tomé la canción y me inspiré en ella para hacer el fanfic, no sé cómo se hacen los songfics, ¿meper?
> 
> Esto quizás fue un poco random y podría haber estado muchísmo mejor, pero en realidad me bloqueé a finales de mes, por lo que no pude arreglarlo como me huniera gustado, pero en realidad creo que me gustó bastante el resultado, además que es mi primera vez atreviéndome a escribir a mis hijos ;A; Espero poder escribirlos más a medida que avance el desafío y más allá, obvio también quiero ver si alguno de los meses puede entrar para mis otras OTPs de otros animes/mangas/series (KiriBaku, Wincest, etc).
> 
> Gracias por leer, y perdón por la tremenda nota de autora que acabo de hacer:(


End file.
